


Loving Kids and English Air

by Moiloru



Series: Romances of Justice [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Airplanes, Crossover, England (Country), F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, Holidays, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Spoilers, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, London Underground, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 3 | Trials & Tribulations, Pre-Gyakuten Saiban 4 | Apollo Justice, Romance, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: Phoenix brought Maya and Pearl to London to visit Professor Layton and his assistant Luke for the first time since the Labyrinthia episode. And while it is only a reunion for the defense attorney and the spirit medium, little Pearly is meeting new people and the archeologist’s assistant is quite cute… After influencing Phoenix and Maya to get together, wouldn’t it be the time for the kid to fall in love?
Relationships: Ayasato Harumi | Pearl Fey/Luke Triton, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: Romances of Justice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Loving Kids and English Air

**Author's Note:**

> This story was crossposted from FFN. There is the sequel to From Friends to Lovers, focusing more on little Pearl Fey rather than her cousin and father figure! This is the second and last introductory oneshot to the main series. Major spoilers for the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney original trilogy and the first Professor Layton game. Enjoy!

**April 8, 2019, 8:28 PM**  
**Flight I-139 to London**  
**Second-Class Area**

“Well, these seats sure are comfy!”, Phoenix said as he sat down in his seat.

“They sure are! I have no idea how we managed to get second-class tickets, but it’s sure nice!”, Maya added as she sat also, leaving only Pearl still standing.

“Hmm, Pearls, your tickets stipulates that your seat is the one on Maya’s right.”, the lawyer indicated the young girl as she didn’t seem to know where to sit. Once he told her that, she sat next to her cousin, in the seat the closest to the window.

“I-I am a bit worried…”, she said shyly, “M-Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya… I-Is everything going to be all right?”

“Of course!”, her cousin replied cheerily, “Planes are a little scary the first time, but you’ll get used to it!”

“Okay. I trust you, Mystic Maya.”

As she replied, the flight attendant spoke up.

“Attention, everyone. We will now depart from Los Angeles towards London. Please fasten your seatbelt and do not unfasten it until we reach top-height. Please enjoy your flight.”, a woman voice said through the speaker.

“Well, I guess we should listen.”, Phoenix said, “Maya, can you fasten Pearls’ seatbelt?”, he asked his girlfriend who was sitting next to her young cousin.

“Yeah, sure.”, she replied quickly before turning her attention towards Pearl’s belt. She plugged it in and made sure the little medium was comfortable with it.

“Thanks, Mystic Maya!” _I feel way safer with this fastened! I can’t wait to see what London is like!_ The young genius of spirit channeling thought as she adjusted herself in her seat.

A few moments later, the motors came on and the plane began to take off from the surface. The vibrations shook the unprepared Pearl before her cousin held her in place gently.

“Y-Yeah, maybe we should have warned Pearls that the takeoff was quite… turbulent.”, Phoenix said apologetically, “My bad.”

The plane soon toped the highest buildings of the city as the sun began to set. Soon enough, they were so high up, they were even higher than the clouds.

“That’s beautiful! Look Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick! We are over the clouds!”, Pearl called the two adults out as she looked through the window.

“Indeed.”, Phoenix replied first, “The skyline of Los Angeles is actually quite good-looking from high-up like that.”

“You’re right Nick. The sky truly is a beautiful place.”, his assistant/lover replied, “Don’t you agree, Pearly?”

“Uh-uh.”, she nodded while contemplating the scenery, “Truly beautiful…”

While the little girl continued to observe the setting sun, Maya took out a manga from her belongings and began to read. _Well, with three full seasons of the Steel Samurai with me, that should keep me entertained for the entirety of the trip!_ She thought as she opened the colorful book.

“Well, I’ll take a little nap, if you don’t mind, girls.”, the man in blue told the Fey cousins tiredly.

“Sure, an old man needs his sleep.”, Maya retorqued grinningly.

“Maya…”, he sighed before pulling out an eye patch, “Don’t you dare stretch it out and hurt me, Maya!” _That sure was painful! Well, she wouldn’t hurt her boyfriend now, would she?_

“Got it! I’ll let you sleep, Nick.”, she said and pressed a kiss on Phoenix’s forehead, “You dream of me, okay?

“Every night, my love.”, he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**April 8, 2019, 9:16 PM**  
**Flight I-139 to London**  
**Second-Class Area**

“…and that’s how Nick ended up in the monkey’s arms!”

“Really?! And what did he say?”, Pearl wondered, shocked at what her legal guardian said.

“Nothing. You should have seen his face though!”, she laughed madly at the recollection she was sharing with Pearl.

“That must have been scary!” _I can’t imagine Mr. Nick in the arms of a gorilla! He must have been scared!_

“Well, not that much, actually. Nick is brave, Pearly. I may make fun of him often, but one of the many reasons I love him so much, is because of how brave he is.”, Maya added romantically, “It saved me so many times…”

“Mr. Nick is truly amazing, right? I’m so happy you finally got together!”

“And it’s mainly thanks to you, dearie.”, the oldest cousin said as she brought Pearl closer to her.

“No, it’s thanks to the power of love, Mystic Maya!”, she disagreed and Maya chuckled, “But you must tell me how it happened!”

“Guess neither of us ever told you, huh…? Well, it’s true that you have a right to know.”, the next Kurain Master said before commencing her narration, “You see, Nick suggested that we went out to drink something after he was back from the groceries. I sent him a text telling him to join me at a café near the office and he came right on time. I don’t really know what led me to do that… But I was fully prepared: I had put on makeup, dressed the best I could… well, you get the picture. We chatted a little and as time passed, I realized I wouldn’t be able to keep my feelings for Nick to myself much longer. I requested we came back to the office through People Park… and there…”

“You kissed?”, Pearl guessed.

“Yeah. I felt like I was freeing a part of myself when I first kissed Nick. I realized how much I loved him. But what made me the happiest at that moment was knowing that he loved me too.”, Maya explained, her mind thinking back to this fateful moment, “You know, Pearly, being in love is truly the most amazing feeling one can experience.”

She didn’t wait for the little channeler to say anything before continuing.

“Since then, I feel better. I don’t feel like I’m hiding anything anymore, you see?”

“Hmm, you never hid your feelings for Mr. Nick all that well, Mystic Maya… I mean… You were the one who told me you had a crush on him…”

“Yeah, actually, I was. But I thought at the time that is was only a silly childish crush, nothing more. But there we are…!”, Maya said, all smiles. Her cousin was observing her, her expression considerate and lovely.

“Here you are…”, Pearl repeated lowly, “I’m so, so happy for you, Mystic Maya. I remember when I first realized you had gotten together… I was so glad!” _This is a moment I’ll remember for a long time._ She told herself as her mind shifted towards this wonderful day…

* * *

**March 18, 2019, 9:21 AM**  
**Downtown Los Angeles**  
**Train Station**

_Ah, there she is._ Phoenix thought as the train reached its destination.

The passengers began to leave the train as the defense attorney stood next to it. The loop-haired young girl came out and looked in all directions for either her cousin or Phoenix. After a few seconds, she noticed the latter and made a rush towards him.

“Mr. Nick! There you are!”, she exclaimed as she jumped in the lawyer’s arms.

“Hey there, Pearls!”, Phoenix said as he caught her little body, “You seem to be well.”

“Yes, very well! Sister Bikini paid me a visit in Kurain, and I was super happy to see her since… well, you know…”

“Hmm, I see. That’s indeed kind of her.”, he agreed, “We’ll go see Iris together soon, Pearls. She’ll be thrilled to see you.”

On these words, they got going.

* * *

**March 18, 2019, 9:24 AM**  
**Downtown Los Angeles**  
**City Center**

“So where’s Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick?”, Pearl asked as they left the train station.

“Oh, she’s at the office. She went to take a shower when I left.”, Phoenix replied, “She overslept, you see.”

“Really? Has she been lacking sleep, Mr. Nick?”, she was seemingly worried for her older cousin.

“W-Well…” _What do I tell her?! I can’t just say that we spent the entire night having sex, can I?_ “I think she might just need some rest after everything that happened. I think she drained out all of her energy.”

“Okay. Well, that’s understandable. I’m glad she’s doing okay.”

“Yeah, she’ll be thrilled to see you again, Pearls! By the way, how is Kurain Village doing?”, the defense lawyer asked the Kurain local.

“Well, I think it’s doing good? There are a lot of acolytes training right now, so there is some activity.”

“Is that so? Are you currently training too, Pearls?”

“Yes! I’m undergoing some intense training right now. I’ve got to make sure I can catch up to Mystic Maya’s level before we train together!”

“Heh, I’m sure Maya will love to hear you are doing your best.” _Even though, last time I checked, YOU had stronger powers than Maya, Pearls… Well, still, it’s considerate._

“I can’t wait to train with Mystic Maya! You know, it is an honor for a member of the Fey clan to train with the future Master!”, Pearl added, cheerily. She couldn’t help but be happy whenever she referred to her beloved cousin. And after all they had been through, even more so.

“Well, you know, I would have been surprised if Maya didn’t let you train with her!”, Phoenix added, “She’s glad you are here to assist her.”

“But of course! I must assist her! She’s both the future Master and my cousin, after all.” _I don’t know when Mystic Maya will officially become the Master, but that will be so great! I can already imagine her, leading the village with Mr. Nick by her side… Their love will guide Kurain!_

“Actually, there was something I needed to talk to you about.”, the lawyer said, changing the subject.

“Yes, what is it Mr. Nick?”, she asked smilingly.

“Ever since Hazakurain, Maya is your only legal guardian. And she told me she’d like to start an adoption procedure, you see?” _There are not easy words to say, believe me…_ Phoenix thought, a little worried of what his beloved Pearl’s reaction would be.

“Really? Well, that’s good, no?”

_Phew… We caught a bullet here!_ “Well, it’s up to you to decide. Your relationship to Maya doesn’t have to change, you know. Just, administratively, she’d become your adoptive mother.”, he explained, deciding not to leave any details out. She deserved honesty and seeing how she had reacted to the possibility of being adopted, he thought it would likely go fine.

“Yeah! I’d love to! I love being with you and Mystic Maya! Of course I agree!”

_Well, so much for me worrying, I suppose!_ He chuckled inwardly.

“Thanks Pearls. It is nice to hear you say that.”

“No, no! Mr. Nick, you’ve been so kind to me, I consider you to be my father, of course I love to be with you.”

_This is so kind of her… But could I really become her father…? Well, maybe not officially… What am I thinking, anyway?! All I’ve got to do is protect her and raise her to the best of my abilities with Maya! Who cares about a title, anyway?_

He ruffled her hair in appreciation as they walked forward, Phoenix holding Pearl’s hand protectively.

“And how is your education going, Pearls? Is Mystic Mathilda teaching you lots of things?”, he asked.

“Yes, a lot of things. I actually learned the last multiplication tables I didn’t know, Mr. Nick!”, Pearl replied, visibly proud of her achievement.

“Really? Well, that is nice. Seven times four?”, he asked sneakily.

“Twenty-eight!”, she replied almost instantly and confidently.

“Yep. Five times eight?”

“Forty!”

“Well, it seems like you truly know them by heart. Heh, I’m proud of you, Pearls.”, he said genuinely before really thinking of the words. _Yeah, I’m proud of her! It would have been strange for me to say this not even a year ago, but I’m definitely proud of how Pearls is growing up to be a really smart girl!_

_Mr. Nick is proud of me, yay! All this work was not for naught!_

She smiled thankfully as they passed by People Park. It had only been two days since he and Maya had admitted to their love for each other under the blossoming tree so the place now had a special significance to the young man.

“Hmm, I was also wondering…”, Phoenix began, “Do you think you’ll have some free time in the near future, Pearls?”

“W-Well…”, she was caught by surprise, “Yes? I-I mean, I won’t really be that much occupied until Mystic Maya begins her Master training, so, yes. Um, you do you ask, Mr. Nick?”

“I’ll explain it to you once we’re back at the office, okay? Still, that’s nice to know.”

“Okay. Will it help you and Mystic Maya to get together?”, Pearl asked, her eyes once again shining.

“Eheh, perhaps…” _Well, it’s not even 10 and I’ve already spouted out a giant lie! Great going, Wright!_

“Yay! I can’t wait to see you two be together!”. The small spiritualist was of course oblivious to Phoenix and Maya’s new relationship. They had decided to tell her as soon as possible, but together. Phoenix didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

“Pearls… You won’t ever cut us any slack, will you?”, he wondered as a soft grin appeared on his face. He knew how happy she would be when she’d learn the truth since she had shipped them from day one!

“I-I don’t think so… Love doesn’t stop, right?”

“ _Not with her at least._ ”, he mumbled under his breath, so that she wouldn’t hear it.

“Did you say something, Mr. Nick?”, she wondered, looking at him.

“No, no, nothing. Here, we’re there.”, he said, pointing at the office’s building at the end of the road.

They walked the few tens of meters needed to reach the building and entered.

_Now that I am with Maya, I’ll need to move closer to the office… I saw that the apartment on the floor just above was available for renting, I’ll need to look into it._

* * *

**March 18, 2019, 9:36 AM**  
**Wright & Co. Law Offices**  
**Phoenix Wright’s Office**

“We’re here!”, Phoenix exclaimed as he and Pearl entered the office.

The door to the bathroom opened and Maya came out, just dressed and still with a white towel around her hair.

“Pearly, there you are!”, she said and hugged her precious cousin who shared the embrace, “I’ve missed you, dearie!”

“Me too, Mystic Maya! I’m happy to see you again!” _Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are so lovely…! I’d like to always be with them, but I need to give them some intimacy if I want them to eventually confess to their feelings…_

“Did Mathilda take good care of you, Pearly?”

“Yes! Mystic Mathilda is very kind with me, she teaches me a lot of things!”, Pearl explained to her cousin.

“Our little Pearls here is a pro mathematician now!”, Phoenix added grinningly, “It’s automatic: nine times seven, Pearls?”

“Sixty-three!”, she replied with almost no hesitation and when the lawyer nodded she added in her usual childish and jovial voice, “Yay! See, Mystic Maya? Mystic Mathilda taught me the last remaining multiplication tables!”

“That’s great! I’m proud of you, Pearly!”, Maya said as she put her hands on her little cousin’s small shoulders.

“Thank you!”, little Pearl was visibly quite moved by the compliment and returned a warm smile. _Mystic Maya is also proud of me…! I’m so happy there are some people who encourage me like Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick! Mother never told me all these nice things… … … Pearl, you must forget about Mother… you promised Mr. Nick that you would…_

Suddenly remembering something, the youngest Fey continued, “Hmm, Mr. Nick?”

“Yes, what is it, Pearls?”, he turned towards her as she called him out.

“You said there was something you needed to tell me once we were here, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I had forgotten…”

“Old man!”, Maya said behind him and chuckled while he sighed. _I’m afraid that forgetting something we discussed not even five minutes ago is quite ashaming indeed… Alzheimer here I come…_

“A-Anyway… Maya and I will be going on a trip to London soon to see two of our friends.”, the spiky-haired lawyer began his explanation, “We haven’t bought our tickets yet, but probably at the start of next month.”

“Hmm, where is ‘Lonne Donne’, Mr. Nick?”, Pearl asked pensively, “I don’t think I have ever heard of this place before…”

“Haha, ‘London’, Pearls!”, he corrected her gently as his girlfriend laughed in the background, “It is the capital of England, a country in Europe.”

“O-Okay. Is London a nice place?”

“Yes, a great place, I’d even say. And actually, Maya and I want to propose you to come with us. You’d be able to leave the U.S for a little while. A breather, if you want.”

“R-Really? O-Of course, I’d love to!”, she accepted although the initial shock of the proposal had not completely worn off yet, “Who are those friends you are going to visit?”

Maya came back at that moment - the towel she had wrapped around her hair back in the bathroom - and spoke up to answer. “They are two good friends of ours we met earlier in the year; remember when Nick and I had to go abroad? I think I told you the story about me falling in flames, didn’t I?”

“Yes! I remember this story! So this happened in London?”

“Well, not exactly… We ended up somewhere else, but yeah, Nick’s appointment was in London.”

“It’s true that we sidetracked quite a little, huh?”, Phoenix added, “Well, we can hardly say that we wasted time, though: it was quite a nice trip, although too intense for my poor heart…”

“Yeah, we aren’t used to these mysteries like the Professor and Luke!”, the future Master of Kurain said.

“A-And I think I’m fine with that…!” _Maya is getting in enough trouble during our cases for me to drag her into even more danger!_

“So one of your friends is a professor?”, Pearl interrupted the two young adults, “Like Mystic Mathilda?”

“Hmm, no.”, Phoenix replied quite flatly, “Not at all actually. He teaches archeology…” _She is gonna struggle on this word, I can feel it…!_ “… with his assistant Luke. But archeology is a complex subject, so it’s reserved to the ones who are passioned.”

“Archeology? What is it, Mr. Nick?”, the little girl wondered while the couple looked at each other surprisingly. _Um, why are Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya looking at each other like that…? D-Did I say something wrong?_

_That’s my Pearly! Always getting better and better at everything she does!_ Maya thought as a proud smile appeared on her face. Her boyfriend wore the same, so she thought he noticed the same thing.

“W-Well… I’m no expert, Pearls, but it is a field of work where you look for ancient treasures and civilizations. Temples, mummies, all that.”, the defense attorney said and tried to sound a little convincing. After all, other than law and art (and spirit channeling, with time!), he couldn’t be deemed an expert in any precise subject.

Looking at Maya to see if she had anything to add to his explanation, Phoenix realized she didn’t.

“Okay. And so your friend likes archeology?”

“As much as Maya likes burgers.”, the man in blue stated and flashed his girlfriend a grin, “You’ll get to ask him a lot about it when you meet him.”

“I will! And thank you again for inviting me with you!”, Pearl said gratefully.

“You’re welcome, Pearls. We both thought you’d love to go, so of course we would propose you!”

“You’ll see, London is a great city, Pearly!”, her cousin told her, matching her enthusiasm.

“I can’t wait to go!”, the youngest Fey exclaimed joyfully, “When do we go, Mr. Nick?”

“Well, we haven’t bought the tickets yet since we wanted to know if you would come, but probably at the beginning of April.”, that seemed to satisfy her, “The trip is quite lengthy but it is worth it.”

“Okay. I’ll wait then. But, uh, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom…”, Pearl said before slipping away in the little room.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Maya went back towards the former’s desk, where the computer was on with an airline company website loaded.

“Three tickets it is then, huh Maya?”

“Yep! I’m glad Pearly liked the idea. It’ll take her mind off things, she needs it.”, she commented.

“Right. The thing is, finding three seats next to each other is gonna be tough.”

“Yeah… Well, we still have some time, we’ll find those eventually, right?”

“Probably. Or I’ll just ask Edgeworth to rent us his private jet, that’d be nice!”, Phoenix said.

“M-Mr. Edgeworth has a private jet?! S-Seriously?!”, Maya couldn’t believe what Phoenix was telling her and for a good reason.

“Actually, no. He doesn’t. Not yet, at least…!”

“I-I see. Well, that’s too bad. A flight in a private jet sure would have been nice!”

“And why would it have been this nice, my love?”, he asked her, although he was quite certain of where this was going. _Hmpf, I’m the one who brought this up, of course I know where this is headed!_

“Um, you know… to do things…? Things you can’t do in a normal flight?”, Maya replied while giving Phoenix her best sexy look.

“Yeah, you’re right.”, he agreed and brought her figure closer to him, “But here, we have all the time in the world, don’t we, my love?”

“All the time in the world.”, the black-haired spiritualist repeated and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

_This hot lips, this nice smell, these muscular shoulders… This is my Nick all right…_

They kissed for a good minute, looking intensively at each other when they needed to retake their breath before falling into the other’s embrace once more.

“Aaaaah!”, someone exclaimed behind them, causing them to turn around in surprise and to immediately let go of the other.

“Pearly!”, Maya cried as she noticed her beloved cousin behind the doorframe. _Here we go again…!_

“A-Ah, P-Pearls… H-Heh heh…”, Phoenix reaction screamed ‘embarrassment’ when he turned towards the young Fey, her hand over her mouth in shock.

Suddenly, tears began to fall on her cheeks. The lawyer scratched his spikes, looking for something to say, while Maya recovered and got in front of him, ready to explain.

“Well, it had to happen one day, right Nick?”, she asked him and he nodded weakly, “You see Pearly, Nick and I got together a few days ago. I-It took time, but we both ended up admitting our feelings for each other, and w-well… here we are, I guess.” _If that wasn’t the less convincing speech ever…_

“I-I… I’m so happy!!”, the loop-haired medium said and jumped in Maya’s arms, “T-The power of love is amazing, I’m so, so happy!”

The three of them decided to remain silent and to let Pearl enjoy the moment. She had dreamed of this day ever since she met the lawyer in the winding way of Fey manor, almost two years prior. “Special Someones”, she had called them. And while they refuted it for a while, Pearl knew, that eventually, they wouldn’t be able to hide the truth from themselves. She wouldn’t let them!

_Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick finally stopped lying to themselves, that’s so great! Their love for each other finally brought them together! This is so dreamy; I think it’s the best day of my life!_

* * *

**April 8, 2019, 9:18 PM**  
**Flight I-139 to London**  
**Second-Class Area**

“But this is all thanks to you, Pearly. Without you, we would never have been able to tell each other how much we fell in love.”, Maya said thankfully, “And even though we always told you that you were in the wrong, you always persisted… T-Thank you, Pearly… From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much…”, she began to sob a little and hugged Pearl. The tween smiled as she wrapped her small arms around her cousin’s waist.

“W-Well, you don’t need to thank me, Mystic Maya!”, Pearl contested modestly, “I was just stating the obvious! All of your friends knew too; only the two of you were clueless!”

“Yes, it’s true that I didn’t even begin to imagine that Nick could have romantic feelings for me. It seemed so… surreal, you know? Back when I met him and he first saved me, I fell in love. Still, at the time, I didn’t really know if I loved him as a friend, or as something more. But when he saved me during the Engarde ordeal… I knew it was definitely more than just friendship. And you helped me build up confidence, Pearly. Even if it was obvious to everyone else, I’m glad you showed me the obvious when I couldn’t see it.”

There, she turned in the direction of her sleeping boyfriend and kissed his right cheek, carefully making sure she didn’t wake him up. She didn’t know what his brain had decided to make him dream of, but she dearly hoped she was be playing her part in it.

He seemed so peaceful, so calm… Maya truly admired that. The way he always managed to keep his cool even in the toughest of times. She also knew that when he broke down, it was always for _her._ He had withstood it all: his mentor’s death, his childhood friend faking suicide, his former love’s confession… Everything but her being in danger. When she was accused of murder twice, when she was kidnapped, or when she had been trapped at Hazakura Temple, only then he had lost his lucidity. Always for her. _Only for her._

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 8:24 AM**  
**Flight I-139 to London**  
**Second-Class Area**

Phoenix had just woken up after a good night’s sleep. He had not been disturbed by anything - to his surprise, actually - and his forehead didn’t show any kind of bump, meaning that his girlfriend had kept her promise not to hurt him with the eye patch.

Both cousins were sleeping and Maya’s body rested lightly against Phoenix’s side. He repositioned her gently and stood up. He stretched his arms around and noticed that most of the passengers were asleep as well.

_Must be morning now. We should arrive soon, if all went well._ Phoenix thought as he went into the nearest bathroom.

He did what he needed to and as he was washing his hands, he heard the flight attendant speaking up through the speakers.

“Attention, everyone. We will soon be landing in London. Everyone please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for your attention.”

_Well, better hurry. Perhaps the girls have woken up by now?_

Back to their seats, the defense attorney realized that he was right: Maya and Pearl had indeed woken up. They both seemed lost in thought and the former was yawning noisily.

“Hey there.”, Phoenix signaled his presence, “Rough awakening, I take it?”

“Huh? O-Oh, it’s you, Nick.”, Maya said as rubbed her eyes, “Yeah, that announcement snapped me out of my sleep as if you had shouted ‘OBJECTION’ next to me.”

“Well, you had to wake up one day or another, right?”, he asked her grinningly, “Nah, I’m kidding, Maya.”

They shared a quick kiss before the defense attorney turned his attention to Pearl. The girl’s eyelids were closing on their own, meaning that she had not gotten enough sleep.

“Hmm, Maya? How long did Pearls sleep for in your opinion?”, Phoenix asked suspiciously.

“M-Maybe five or six hours?”, the future Kurain Master replied, still a little out of it, “I must have fallen asleep a couple of hours after you, so yeah.”

“M-Maya! Pearls is a growing girl; she needs more sleep than that!” _C’mon, even adults need more than six hours a day!_

“Roh, that’s fine, old man!”, she sighed playfully, “We discussed your animal training abilities, it’s not like we wasted time!”

“W-What?”

“Forget it. I’m gonna wake her up again.”, Maya said as she slowly brushed Pearl’s cheek to wake her up, “Pearly?”

“M-Mystic Maya…?”, she whispered as her eyelids opened once again, “D-Did we arrive?”

“Soon, yeah. How was your sleep?”, the oldest cousin informed her as she got in a better suited position.

“Great! I had many good dreams of you and Mr. Nick together, actually!”

“W-Well… Thanks, I guess?”, Maya visibly didn’t know what to say to that, and neither did Phoenix.

“I’m gonna take a risky guess and say that Maya and I were infinitely in love with each other, Pearls?”, he added gently.

“Yes! In fact, you were!”

“Well, it seems like our Pearls once again dreamt the truth…”, Phoenix whispered to Maya and she replied with a kiss on his cheek.

As Phoenix sat back properly, the passengers of the plane began to feel that they were landing. It took a few minutes for the plane to reach ground level and decelerate on the airstrip.

“We have now landed. You are free to leave your seats. iFly wishes you a nice day.”

“Well, here we are, London!”, Phoenix said livingly as he shot up from his seat, “No weird cases this time!”

“Yeah! And no pyre for me to fall into!”, Maya added just as energetically, standing up and helping Pearl unfasten her seatbelt and standing up too.

“Should we head out, girls?”

“We’re behind you, Mr. Nick!”, said little Pearl as she held her cousin’s hand in her own.

Lots of people were gathering out of the plane, making it difficult for the three Americans to make their way outside. However, after a minute or two of passing by people, they could finally breathe the fresh air of the English capital.

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 8:33 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London International Airport**

“So that’s London…”, Pearl said while looking in the distance, “Mr. Nick, what is that tall structure this way?”

“Hmm? That’s Big Ben, Pearls.”, Phoenix replied, “This is a giant tower clock and probably the most famous tourism location in the city.”

“Oh, okay. It seems nice! This whole city seems nice!”

“I’m glad you like it, Pearly!”, said her older cousin, visibly very pleased with Pearl’s initial reaction to the English metropole, “Should we go fetch our suitcases, Nick?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Then we’ll get going. The Professor sent me a letter with the instructions to find his apartment a few days ago. It was quite the enigma, but I managed to decipher it. _Somehow…_ ”

The three of them got going towards the suitcases deposit area. Once they had retrieved their belongings, they exited the airport and finally got a good view of the huge city…

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 8:50 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London Streets**

“From what the instruction the Professor sent me, we need to take the London Underground to get to his apartment.”, Phoenix pointed out, “This way, apparently.”

“Uh-uh.”, Maya nodded, “If you say so. Don’t get us lost in the middle of London though, Nick!”

“Didn’t you two already come here?”, the youngest of the three travelers said, “Don’t you know the streets?”

“W-Well… No, actually…”, the lawyer let out a sigh of exasperation, “When Maya and I came here a few months ago, there was a car waiting for us at the airport… Not this time though… Still, we’ll manage: we just need to find a sign showing the metro station. Should be easy enough.”

So easy that it took them fifteen minutes just to find the sign… And another fifteen to find the aforementioned station…

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 9:18 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London Underground**

As they entered the subway train, Phoenix asked Pearl to hold on tight to the iron pole, otherwise she’d be launched into the wall when the tray-in eventually began to move. She nodded and gripped it with her two small hands.

“We need to leave through the sixteenth station, from what I can read here.”, Phoenix announced.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”, Maya stated coolly, “Come on, Nick! Why should we still trust you with the instructions?! It took you thirty minutes to figure out where the station was!”

“Hey! I don’t remember you knowing where the station was either! Best case scenario, you were just as lost as I was! If not more!”, he protested and pouted.

“Old man!”, she grumbled and pouted too.

_These two are real kids…_ Pearl thought as a small smile appeared on her face. _They always find a way to make a scene, but deep down, they know that they are only teasing and that is so cute._ Her thoughts were proven to be right when the two lovers sent each other a funny look and couldn’t stop grinning stupidly.

“Hey, why are you looking at me like that for, Nick?!”, Maya said before chucking to herself. The defense attorney just laughed in response.

Suddenly, the subway got going, and although she had braced herself, Pearl was still quite surprised by the quick burst of speed that launched the vehicle forward.

_Waaaaaah! This is fast! I should make sure I hold on to that pole extra tight…!_

After a couple minutes of chatting together, Maya and Phoenix were surprised when the only other passenger in the subway - which was quite odd since the London Underground was famed worldwide - spoke up to them.

“Excuse me, miss, but wouldn’t you be Miss Maya Fey?”, a man, of around Maya’s age, asked her.

“H-Huh? Y-Yes, yes I am.” _How in the world did someone recognize me in London of all places?!_ “B-But how do you know who I am…?”

“I am a student in the field of the occult. I have heard of you during my studies, you see. My name’s Walter Cunningham, pleased to make your acquittance, Ms. Fey. And to you too, mister, young lady.”, he said and flashed a smile to the other two Americans.

“Likewise.”, replied Phoenix. _An occult student, huh… Last time, this didn’t end well…_

“D-During your studies?! H-How come English students are talking about me…?”, she asked, quite uncertain of what it meant.

“Well, you see, Miss Fey, we studied the different techniques of communing with the dead, and thus, spoke of you, the next Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.”

“I… I see. Well, pleased to meet you.”, Maya said, quite more comfortable, “My two companions here are Phoenix Wright and my cousin Pearl Fey. Pearly is an amazing spirit medium from Kurain, too! And Nick there is a great lawyer to whom I have the honor of being an assistant.”

“I see! Well, this is fascinating!”, the young Englishman said, moving towards the dark-haired woman.

_This man knows Mystic Maya and Kurain Village…?_ The little channeler wondered as she looked at the man who had begun to discuss spirit channeling with Maya. _I-I don’t really like where this is going…_

“Something wrong, Pearls?”, Phoenix asked concernedly as he noticed the channeling genius biting her thumb nervously.

“N-No… It’s nothing, Mr. Nick…”, she assured him before pointing weakly at the student, “J-Just, please keep an eye on Mystic Maya…”

“Huh?”, Phoenix turned in direction of his girlfriend and her interlocutor, and noticed he was getting a little too close to her. _What does this guy think he’s doing?! As Pearls said, better keep an eye on him._

The withering glare he sent to the young man could be compared to the ones he could receive from his friend Miles Edgeworth, although this was a bit more serious there.

“… and that’s how we learnt of Kurain Village!”, Cunningham said as he held a hand towards Maya. She drew back a little and looked for her lover. She found him and noticed the threatening stare he was giving the visibly _interested_ occult student.

Suddenly, seeing how Maya would _not_ take his hand - I mean, yes, he had recognized her, but that didn’t make him a friend of hers or anything -, he tried to get even closer to her, to a point where their bodies almost touched. He looked at her intensely and raised his right hand to her chin.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole!”, Phoenix snapped and covered the few steps separating him from his love in a second. He grabbed the English local by the collar and pushed him against the subway window.

Pearl gasped in shock as she saw Phoenix take a good grip of the young man and hid behind her cousin. Maya was visibly a little shocked at what the guy she had just met had tried to do.

“Don’t you touch her, fucker!”, the American lawyer added, the anger in his voice obvious, “What’s your business, anyway?!”

The sweat on Cunningham’s forehead dripped along his cheeks. He was scared, frightened even, at the intense hating glare he was getting from the man in blue.

He tried to utter words, but couldn’t. He was intimidated, and the fact that Phoenix was still holding a firm grip on his collar didn’t make it easy. The height difference was huge, and even if Phoenix was not the frontrunner for Olympics gold of weightlifting, he was not to be messed around with. Doug Swallow could testify to that matter…

“I-I…”

“You what, moron?!”, he tighten his grip and curled his second hand into a menacing fist.

“I… I’m sorry, sir!!! Please forgive meeeeee!”, the young adult begged in his best Ron DeLite imitation. Phoenix tossed him to the ground in a rejective manner, and with much contempt in his voice, spoke up again.

“Don’t get close to my girlfriend ever again, got it?”, he empathized on the _‘girlfriend’_ part to make him understand he wouldn’t let anyone touch his Maya in such a way. Holding hands with her, he would _maybe_ only let a select few do, but trying to get to her lips without even hiding it would not do. At all.

“Now get lost.”, he finished with as the Londoner stood up, still shaking.

“Y-Yes sir… H-Have a nice day…”, his voice was weak as he lowered his face, his dignity gone forever.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Now get out of my sight before I put you back on the ground where you belong.”

They wouldn’t see him ever again.

Phoenix had been fortunate they’d been alone in there or it things could have gone sour quickly.

“Maya, are you all right, my love?”, Phoenix asked with much concern as he turned back to his girlfriend and dried a sob with his thumb.

“Y-Yeah… T-Thank you, Nick…”, she told her beau and hugged onto him tightly, “T-Thank you for protecting me…”

“No, no, my love. No need to thank me. And you, Pearls, you all right there?”

“I-I’m fine, Mr. Nick… B-But who was this person?”

“Some sort of assh-, uh, idiotic kid who visibly didn’t learn any manners.”, the spiky-haired young man explained and avoided another curse. Pearl was indeed only ten and didn’t need to learn this kind of vocabulary. Not that Phoenix or Maya used it, but there, the former’s anger had made him lose it.

“W-Well, I can’t say that gave me a great first impression of London…”, Pearl said flatly.

“You’re right. Although I’m quite surprised: Londoners are usually known for their gentleman behavior…”, Maya agreed, “But don’t worry, Pearly: the people we are going to see are true gentlemen!”

“I-I hope so…”, the little girl said, hoping dearly that this would indeed be the case.

As everyone calmed down a tad, Phoenix spoke up.

“Hope I didn’t lose my cool there…”, he said.

“W-Well, kinda…”, Maya said lowly, “These are strong biceps you have here, Nick!”, she managed to add jokingly. That brought a smile on Phoenix’s face as he understood that the fear her harasser might have given her was already gone.

“N-No… Probably not… Just the adrenaline, you know…”, he was blushing severely and ran his left hand through his hair, “Didn’t want you to be in trouble…”

“Roh, stop underestimating yourself! You have the body of a god! And it’s not only your arms: this torso, this sculpted jaw and these strong shoulders…! Nick, I think I’ve fallen in love with you again!”

“Heh heh… T-Thank you for the praise, Maya…! It’s not for the time I put into physical activity… Not that it would to me any good in the courtroom…” _Is my body really THAT good-looking?! Nah, she’s just blinded by her feelings._

“Mystic Maya is right, though, Mr. Nick! You seemed really strong when you fought against this guy!”, Pearl added a praise of her own, which made Phoenix blush even more.

“Hey, stop it now! Y-You’re embarrassing me!”, he protested gently.

“You know, Nick, you’re quite cute when you blush…”, the eldest Fey cousin told the lawyer in a sexy way, “Sorry for the scene, Pearly, but a girl in love’s gotta do what she’s gotta do!”

She grabbed Phoenix by the waist and brought him back to her before kissing him deeply. Her lips sealed on his and she forced him to fall under her embrace. She led the show and her tongue caressed his own, as well as his teeth, while he was trying to regain control, at least somewhat.

_A-Argh, it’s no use! I can’t get back in control!_ Phoenix realized as Maya put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. She had been holding her breath for a good minute now and she didn’t seem to be ready to pull back any time soon…

_Uh, won’t Mystic Maya run out of air at this rate…?_ Pearl wondered worriedly as the couple continued to share their lips. Eventually though, Maya stepped back and sent a passionate look to Phoenix. The little spirit medium let out a breath of her own. Their love would not lead them to asphyxia, at least, not today.

“Well, if you earn kisses like these when you feel embarrassed, you should feel embarrassed more often Nick! It’s not regularly we kiss with such ardor, huh?”

“It’s not, yeah. Maya… I love you, like… really.”, he said as he looked intensely into her brown eyes. _These orbs will cost me my sanity one day… These are more precious to me than any gemstones you may show me. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and this has never been any truer than with Maya. I can see her feelings in these two pupils, the ones I’m sure she can see in mine as well…_

“You have reached station sixteen. This is the last station before terminus.”, a voice coming from the speaker snapped him out of his romantic thought.

“Have we now?”, Maya said mysteriously, “Well, dear lover, I’m afraid this must be the terminus of our embrace, as unfortunate as it might be.”

“It indeed seems to be the case. Now, ladies, shall we depart from this transportation vehicle?”, Phoenix replied in his best English accent.

“Um… W-Why are you speaking like that, M-Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick…?”, Pearl wondered as the lawyer gave each of the cousins one of his hands.

“I think my dear companion here is attempting to display his best accent, in his impersonation of Barrister Edgeworth.”

“A ‘Bar-Easter’, Mystic Maya? But isn’t Mr. Edgeworth a prosecutor?”, Pearl was lost with the game Maya and Phoenix were playing.

“Well, better drop the act. Pearls will get her fair share of Laytonesque vocabulary soon anyway.”, stated Phoenix as he grinned towards Maya, “Back to your question, Pearls, ‘barrister’ is a synonym of ‘attorney’. You probably never heard it because it’s more commonly used in England, not in the States.”

“I see! Like how some words have different spellings!”

“Exactly. Maya and I were just practicing our finest English, although we might have been doing a _tad_ too much…”

“Yeah, probably!”, Maya agreed, “But don’t worry Pearly, we still speak the same language!”

Indeed, even though an ocean separated the two countries, England and the United States still spoke the same language. Pearl might be young and somewhat lacking in precise vocabulary, but it’s not like she didn’t speak English on a daily basis. She was not French, or anything like that.

_Who are we kidding, anyway? It’s not like Maya and I have an amazing vocabulary either… Maya, contrary to a witness I had the misfortune of encountering, does not care for a man with a big… vocabulary…_

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 9:34 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London Streets**

“Ah, some fresh air again!”, Maya remarked as the three Americans left the station. For now, they were lucky, since the usual rain that came with the English capital had not caused any trouble yet.

“Indeed. Well, this way, now.”, Phoenix pointed ahead, “We will have to cross Tower Bridge from what I can read.”

“Really? That’s nice!”

“A bridge you say?”, Pearl wondered, “Aren’t you afraid of bridges, Mr. Nick?”

“Huh? Why would Nick be scared of bridges?”, the brunette asked.

“Only burning ones, Pearls!”, he joked and she chuckled, much to Maya’s incomprehension…

“Anyway, I wonder what kind of home the Professor has?”, Phoenix added.

“Hmm, judging from his humble personality, probably nothing spectacular.”, the future Kurain Master answered, “But I could be mistaken. After all, he is a real celebrity here!”

“True. Still, the Professor is not one for showing off.” _Fortunately!_

“Is your friend really that famous, Mr. Nick?”, the young girl questioned the blue-wearing attorney, “Like Mystic Maya?”

“I-I’m not that famous, Pearly!”, Maya contested embarrassedly, “It’s not because one person recognized me that I’m a celebrity!! The Professor probably makes the papers here often, and I surely don’t!”

“Well, to be fair, Maya, Kurain is secluded so that’s why you haven’t been appearing in the press yet. I’m sure it’ll come with time, though.”, Phoenix reassured her, but didn’t expect what was coming.

“But I don’t wanna be famous!”, she cried, “I lost my Mom because of her fame! I don’t want to lose you and Pearly for that too!”

“Maya…”, he wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend, “That is very honorable. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll manage that like a boss!”

“Yeah, Mystic Maya! You’ll be a great leader, even if you don’t want to be famous!”, Pearl further stated and took her older cousin’s hand.

“Thank you guys. It’s good to know you’re on my side.”, she said, genuinely moved by their support. It’s true that Kurain had lost its prestige after DL-6 but Phoenix was sure that with Maya as its leader, they’d rise from the ashes eventually. She had his full trust on this one.

Maya gave her good-looking lover a gentle peck and he returned the favor.

“London didn’t change much in the span of time we were back in L.A, huh?”, Maya said as she looked at the landscape in front of them.

“Yeah, you’re right, Maya.”, Phoenix nodded in agreement, “A city like this probably doesn’t need to change much, though.”

“As long as tourism is as important as it is now, probably, yeah. We definitely need to explore the city more than last time, Nick!”

“Right. W-Well, it’s not like we really got a choice last time around…”, the lawyer let out a small sigh, “We found ourselves in Labyrinthia right after the trial!”

“Yeah, that book really caught us by surprise, didn’t it, Nick?”, a funny grin appeared on the spirit medium’s face.

“The hallucinating drug in the ink, you mean?”, his grin matched his girlfriend’s, “Now that I think about it, how in the world did they transport us to Labyrinthia?! We were in the middle of the defendant lobby when we opened the book!”

“It’s maaaaagiiiiic, Nick! The power of the Great Witch brought us there!”

“I… I doubt that…”, Wright said, not really convinced by this explanation. After all, they had proven the existence of witches to be nothing more than a tale, so this meant that either the court officials had been in on it, or they had been incompetent enough to let a kidnapping happen right before their eyes. Phoenix dearly hoped it was the former…

“Do you believe in witches, Pearly?”, Maya then asked her cousin who was more busy sightseeing than listening to the conversation the adults were having.

“W-Witches? N-No, obviously not!” _W-Where is that coming from?!_ “Witches do not exist: there were created to scare naughty little girls!”, she proclaimed with belief.

That amused Phoenix as he sent an inquisitive look over to his girlfriend.

“I understand why you believe in witches, my love! You are simply a naughty little girl!”, he whispered to her ear, “Am I wrong?”

“It depends on what you mean by ‘naughty’, grown boy…”

“You know what I mean, woman.”

They kissed again with an unexpected ardor. The thing is, they were in the middle of Tower Bridge and Pearl didn’t want to get arrested by Scotland Yard for her companions’ inappropriate behavior… She repetitively pulled Maya’s sleeve to get her attention, but seeing how she wouldn’t react, decided to do it the hard way.

_I am going to get admonished for that, but it’s better than getting arrested!_

Suddenly, Pearl got behind Phoenix and while he was too busy concentrating on his lover’s eyes and lips…… she… slapped his ass…

“WHAT THE-!”, he shouted loudly as he felt an urging pain surging in his bottom. He turned around immediately but didn’t see anyone.

_Uh-oh, I’m in trouble…!_ Pearl thought as she hid herself behind her cousin’s little figure. Let’s just say that it didn’t take long for the defense attorney to find the perpetrator of “The Slap”.

“Pearl Fey!”, Phoenix exclaimed, “Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

“W-What’s wrong, Nick?!”, Maya panicked as she felt the little girl get a strong grip of her acolyte robe. _Hey! What’s happening to my robe?! H-Hold on…!!!_

The young woman turned around to avoid any disaster while Phoenix jumped towards her younger cousin which resulted in him falling on his girlfriend and leaving the two of them on a surefire trip down on the pavement.

Was only left standing Pearl who looked at the couple of bodies that had fallen down with immense fear.

_Uh-oh… I’ve done it this time… S-Should I flee…?_ She wondered as she realized the consequences of her actions. Call it Murphy’s Law, but the worse that could have happened had happened: she wanted to prevent them from getting in trouble for inappropriate behavior but they were now lying on the ground - stacked like two mats in a dojo - in the middle of Tower Bridge!

Phoenix opened his eyes again after closing them on his way down in direction of his girlfriend’s body and noticed that he had fallen in the worse position possible: both hands on her posterior!

_Maya truly has a soft butt! W-Wait, what the hell is wrong with me?! Get up already Wright!_

He stood up and scanned the surroundings to make sure they would not appear in this evening’s edition of BBC news report before giving Maya a hand to stand up as well. Luckily, there were no cameras and relatively few people had noticed them. At least, nobody really seemed to care.

After Maya was stood up alright, Phoenix’s eyes looked for Pearl and found her easily.

“You won’t get away this time!”, he said convincingly, almost as a promise and jumped towards Pearl.

_Aaaaaaaaaah!_ She shivered in fear and began to cry as the lawyer’s shadow engulfed her own.

“I’m sorry!!!”, were the only words she managed to get out of her mouth before Phoenix caught on to her.

The young man stopped in front of her and placed his strong hands on her weak shoulders and made her turn around so that she would look at him in the eyes.

“Just what were you even thinking, Pearls?!”, he said angrily, “It’s not like you to behave in such a way!”

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Nick! I-I just thought you would get in trouble if people saw you kiss Mystic Maya like that!”, she cried, “Please don’t get angry at me!”

“Pearls… Argh, why didn’t you just tell us we were doing things a little too extravagantly?! There was no need to slap my fragile bottom like this!”

“It’s all right, Nick.”, Maya said, her voice full of wisdom, “She didn’t mean any harm, you know it.”

“O-Of course I know that, Maya! I-It’s just… Argh, just forget it.”

“M-Mr. Nick… Y-You… You aren’t going to abandon me… a-are you…?”, the little channeler asked weakly in between two sobs.

“W-what?! Pearls! What are you even saying?! I’d never do such a thing!”, Phoenix exclaimed, not believing what he had just heard. _Screw you, Wright! Why did you have to scare her like that?!_ “I’m sorry I got mad at you, Pearls. I’d never abandon you, okay? You’re too precious to me.”

He wrapped his arms around her human doll body, soothing her crying.

Pearl’s mind flashed back to the many moments in Kurain when her mother had admonished her for many things. From spanks to forceful slaps to the face, she had known everything. She wondered how she even came to doubt the lawyer in the first place. Every time she was around him, she felt protected, like nothing bad could happen to her. The first time she realized that was at Hazakura Temple, when he crossed the bridge for the first time after the murder with Franziska.

How could she have even doubted the man she considered her father? She had no idea; but thinking back to these hurtful moments, she realized it had been silly. Phoenix would NOT abandon her, unlike her mother had done.

“I’m sorry I doubted you Mr. Nick… I-It’s just that you and Mystic Maya all my only family! I-I can’t afford to lose you!”, she truly spoke from her heart, and it pained Phoenix like a stab wound.

_Pearls, I’ll vow something: I will never, never let you feel lonely. I promised the Chief I’d look after her sister, and I’m going to promise Maya I’ll look after you._

“You won’t ever lose me, Pearls.”, he said and stroked her hair in recomfort, “I promise you; I won’t ever abandon you. You are a life I vow to protect, even if it costs me mine.”

“T-Thank you, Mr. Nick…”

“Now, should we resume our walking?”, he said and picked Pearl up in his arms. He raised her high and began carrying her on his shoulders. She might have been a little old for this, but neither her nor Phoenix cared: even if the entire world told him he was doing things wrong, as long as Pearl Fey could have a smile on his face, he would not care.

_Nick… This is not as your girlfriend, but as Pearly’s legal guardian: thank you. Thank you for caring so much for her, spoiling her like you do, and especially for the love you are showing her. She needs it, and I know you need it too, Nick. I-I know I shouldn’t be the one thinking this, but I’m proud of you, Nick. So, so proud._

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 10:26 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London Streets**

“Hmm, only a few more streets and we’ll be there.”, Phoenix said as they took a right-hand turn.

“Sure?”, Maya asked.

“Yeah. We go straight then go left twice.”

“This is pretty calm around here, don’t you think?”, the oldest Fey added.

“You’re right. Not a person in sight.”, he noticed, “It’s hard to believe there are almost nine million people living here!”

“N-Nine million?!”, Pearl gasped, “T-This is a lot!”

“H-Hey, Pearls! Don’t move too much up there! B-But, yeah, about twice the population back home. One of the most, if not the most populated city in Europe.”

“But where are all these people? As Mystic Maya observed, there’s almost no one here!”

“Well, we might just be in a less populated district of London, is all.”, the lawyer said, “I think the Professor needs calm and quietude to work efficiently.”

“Nick’s right Pearly: by living in a calm area, you are able to focus more and thus, produce better results!”, Maya agreed, “It’s a shame we are in Downtown Los Angeles at home. There’s always so much buzz!”

“Well, that’s a way to see things. But think about this, Maya: wouldn’t we have closed due to a lack of clients if we were not located this close to the center of the city? I-I mean, we are already not having too many clients, so imagine!”

“Is that the businessman in you talking right now, Nick?”, the medium in purple grinned.

“No, simply the person who pays the rent every month!”, he replied rather straightforwardly and gave Maya a small nudge on the shoulder, “Who’s talking now, huh?”

“Hmm, you make a good point. The defense rests.”

“Then the court finds the defendant guilty, Ms. Fey. Your defense skills are still lacking!”, Phoenix played along.

“They might be for now, yes, but I ask to have a beautiful assistant who can channel spirits by my side!”

“Would Pearls qualify?”

“Most definitely.”

“OBJECTION!”, Pearl shouted from Phoenix’s shoulders, “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

The two lovebirds looked at each other for a few seconds before cracking up in laughter. Pearl joined them as they walked along the alleyway, peacefully.

They found what they had been looking for a couple of minutes after this.

“This seems to be it.”, Phoenix said as he pointed to the wooden door he was facing, “Professor Layton’s apartment.”

“Well, this is rather sober.”, Maya noted, “As we had expected.”

“Indeed. Gentleman to the bitter end, huh? Well, since my apartment is not that fancy either, I guess that makes me a gentleman as well, right?”

“Surely not, old man! You are simply too lazy to clean up your mess!”, the dark-haired woman protested with vigor, “You need to clean the apartment before you can move out, you know?”

“Yes, yes, I know, I know. I’ll get to it eventually. But we have other things on our plate right now: should I ring?”

“Go ahead.”

“Then I’m sorry Pearls, but I’ll have to end the ride here, however fun it might have been.”, Phoenix said as he bent a little and the young girl slid down his back. He grinded his teeth in pain as her weight pushed on his spine. This was the one weakness in Phoenix’s body: the back. Ever since he was young, he had had troubles with his back and some frequent pain. It was not as bad as Sister Bikini (fortunately) but he realized that carrying people around like that might not be the wisest choice for the future.

Phoenix rang on the intercom and the three Americans waited for someone to come open the door.

Surely enough, a few moments later, it did.

“Well, good morning!”, someone said joyfully as the sight of Phoenix and the two mediums, “It’s nice to see you again!”

“Hey, that’s Luke!”, Maya said cheerily as she noticed the young boy’s signature light blue attire and cap behind the door.

“Indeed! Long time no see, Luke!”, Phoenix added and gave the boy a kind smile.

“Well, a few months indeed, Mr. Wright. And who’s this cute girl with you?”, Luke asked as he looked gently at Pearl.

“My name is Pearl Fey, I am glad to meet you, Luke!”, she said, blushing a little. _Sweet girl, he said? Tee-hee, I think I like him already!_

“The pleasure’s all mine, Pearl! But please, come inside!”, he offered as he showed them the way inside the apartment.

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 10:34 AM**  
**Professor Layton’s Apartment**  
**Living Room**

The inside of the famous professor’s home was as simple as the outside, with relatively standard furniture. The thing the three guests noticed immediately, was the plethora of books. There were books everywhere: on the shelves, on the floor, in the walls and even stuck to the ceiling!

_Well, we’ve got Professor Layton: Ace Reader, apparently…! These books look to be even tougher to read than my law books at the office… They mock me even more… Sigh…_

Phoenix snapped out of his thought as another voice welcomed them. The three Americans turned towards the noise and saw their friend standing over his tea sets.

“Well, I see our guests have arrived!”, Layton greeted them, “It’s a pleasure to see you again. Oh, but where are my manners, I haven’t introduced myself to the young lady over there. My name is Hershel Layton, pleased to make your acquittance, my dear.”

“G-Good morning, sir.”, Pearl replied to the middle-aged gentleman, “Happy to meet you too. My name is Pearl Fey.”

“Pearly here is my cousin, Professor.”, Maya explained, “I’m glad she gets to meet such nice people!”

“Now, now, Miss Fey, no need for such praise.”, Layton told the spirit medium.

“Well, Maya then, Professor. ‘Miss Fey’ will simply not do.”

“Very well, Maya.”, he empathized on her name to show her he had understood before adding, “But please, have a seat. I will bring you some tea. Make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you, Professor.”, Phoenix said as he sat down in one of the chairs around the dining table. He noticed that there were seven chairs, but if you added up Layton and Luke to the three guests, it didn’t match.

“Well, these chairs are comfortable Professor!”, Maya said when she sat down.

_Fortunately…_ The defense attorney thought. _My sweet and innocent bottom has yet to recover from “The Slap” Pearls gave me…!_

“We believe it is important to be properly seated, Miss Fey.”, Luke told the young woman, “These are the little things that make a home enjoyable to live in.”

“Luke… What I said to the Professor also holds true for you! Call me Maya!”, she said and raised her voice playfully, “I’ll let Pearly be ‘Miss Fey’ during our stay.”

“I see. Maya it is, then!”, the young local said as he picked up a tray with three teacups and brought it to the table the Americans were seated at, “There. The best tea in London!”

“Thank you!”, the three guests said in unison as they each grabbed a cup.

“Now, Luke; let us remain humble, shall we? I hardly consider my tea to be the best in London.”, Layton told his assistant, as soberly as ever.

“Well, it happens that Nick and I drank a really nice tea recently: we’ll see how it fares against yours!”, Maya said as she took a sip.

_As I thought: even better! As good as I remembered it to be, actually!_

“Hmm, I think you might want to go back on this statement, Professor.”, she added, “You do probably have the best tea in London!”. Phoenix nodded after he raised the cup to his lips.

“Thank you Maya. I am glad you like it as much as you did when we last parted.”

“Well, let’s just say that tea has a special meaning to me…”, the future Kurain Master said and sent a lovely look to her boyfriend. Layton didn’t press on, however.

Instead, he brought another tray and sat down next to his assistant.

“So, how have you been doing in the United States?”, the famous gentleman asked his three guests, “I trust everything has been going well?”

“Well, yes. For the most part…”, Phoenix replied first and let out a small sigh, “We’ve had two cases soon after our return, and let’s just say that they’ve not been restful.”

“Is that so? Well, I suppose your job is not one for rest, Mr. Wright!”, Layton said which made the man in blue chuckle lightly.

“Apparently not, indeed. Well, some storytelling cannot hurt, right?”, Phoenix stated.

“Hmm, Nick? ‘Storytelling’? Really?”, she asked him suspiciously, “Couldn’t you find a better word?”

“Huh? Why are y-… Ah. I-I see. Well, does ‘narrating’ suit you any better?”

“It does. Feel free to ‘narrate’ then: I’ll correct any mistakes you make in your ‘narration’.”, Maya said.

“Well, it began at top speed since only a few days after our return to Los Angeles, we found ourselves dealing with a phony.”

“A phony, you say? Most intriguing.”, the Professor commented.

“Well… It was not my copycat, trust me, but it was enough to fool the court and get a guilty verdict under my name.”, he explained, “Of course, we appealed the case and managed to get an acquittal. In the end, my phony happened to be the killer, as you might have guessed.”

“Yes, that would make sense. Knowing how you could figure out his crime, your impersonator preferred to take matters into their own hands and usurp your place in court.”

_I’m glad to see that someone here would do a better job investigating murders than me…_ Phoenix thought as he realized the puzzle-loving gentleman had figured out Furio Tigre’s motive with only a brief explanation.

“And then, we had our most tiring case yet.”, the lawyer went on, “It was long, tough, painful even, but we managed to solve it. Let’s say that all this kept us busy.”

_Busy indeed…_ Maya thought and wrapped her arm around her cousin’s shoulders, worrying the topic of Hazakurain could sadden her.

“I see. I’m relieved to hear that your law office remains of great quality, Mr. Wright.”

“Eheh…”, Phoenix said as he scratched his spikes in embarrassment, “Thank you, Professor. But enough about us, what have you and Luke been up to?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, I’m afraid, Mr. Wright. I think Luke can attest to that.”

“Indeed. London has been pretty calm recently, and other than a few cases the Professor and I worked on with Scotland Yard, nothing much.”, Luke agreed and went into more detail.

“That’s still pretty considerable!”, Maya exclaimed, “You have the honor of working with the famous and efficient Scotland Yard! Meanwhile, we are dealing with the much more useless LAPD! We often hear of some cases your police cracks, I guess you were both working on them?”

“It is indeed possible, yes. You are right, Maya: Scotland Yard is famed for the quality of its investigations. We sometimes even wonder why they require our assistance.”, Layton replied after another sip of his tea.

“Lucky you!”, Phoenix told the English duo, “Let me tell you: seeing the number of wrongful arrests the LAPD has made over the years, _they_ might require your assistance…!”

“I believe you are overestimating our work, Mr. Wright. Luke and I are most often working on mysteries, we’d have much more trouble investigating homicides like you do. Even if, unfortunately, the two can sometimes be mixed…”

The five of them continued to chat a little until they heard people coming down the stairs in a hurry. That reminded Phoenix of his girlfriend’s way of acrobatically descending stairways.

“Good morning!”. They turned around and to their surprise, the Americans noticed two young women now facing them.

“Ah, it’s seems like they’ve finally shown up.”, Layton commented, “I doubt I need to introduce Espella to you two but let me introduce Flora. She is an acquaintance of Luke and I who works with us on many occasions.”

Pearl didn’t seem to recognize any of the two, however. _Espella…? This name sound vaguely familiar…_

“Thank you Professor. Allow me to introduce myself properly.”, the young lady with a ribbon in her hair said, “My name is Flora Reinhold. As the Professor said, I sometimes work alongside these two formidable investigators, even if my contribution is negligible.”

“Flora, my dear, no need to underestimate the importance of your work!”, Layton said.

“The Professor’s right, Flora has been a huge help for us in many instances! She is just too shy to admit it!”

“I see.”, Phoenix said, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Flora. And also a pleasure to see you again, Espella.”, the eldest Fey cousin nodded in agreement.

_Very polite, as you’d expect of the Professor’s friends! Why is it that between Edgeworth back home and the Professor here, we always seem like bumpkins?! I’m lucky there’s still Gumshoe… … … H-Hmm, that was uncalled for now that I think about it…_ The spiky-haired attorney thought after the young girl finished talking.

“Thank you Mr. Wright. I’m happy to see you all again, too.”, the blonde-haired young girl told her lawyer friend.

“Ah, but excuse me for my impoliteness, I haven’t even introduced Pearly to you!”, Maya spoke up as she realized someone was well oblivious to Espella’s identity, “This is Pearl Fey, my younger cousin. Pearly, this is Espella, our other friend we met when we last came in London. She was Nick’s client.”

“Okay. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Espella.”, Pearl said cheerily, “And you too Miss Flora.”

“Well, now that all the introductions have been made, shall I propose another cup of tea, everyone?”, the famous English professor proposed to the six others and they went back to drinking enjoyably.

Many discussions began. Layton, Luke and Phoenix discussed their personal work while Maya and Espella narrated the events that had occurred in Labyrinthia to Pearl and Flora.

“You see, it happened that the prosecutor was actually my deceased mentor’s former lover.”, Phoenix said, referring to the masked prosecutor he had recently faced, “What happened to him was truly unfortunate, even if what he did might have been extreme.”

“I see. A true tragedy indeed…”, Layton commented respectfully, “I understand why you needed rest, Mr. Wright. This must have been tough for you and your two companions.”

“You have my condolences, Mr. Wright.”, Luke added.

“Thank you. However, I’m probably not the one who needs condolences…”, he sighed before whispering something to the Professor’s ear, “You see, the victim in this case was Maya’s mother. And Pearls’ own mother had once again conspired to kill her… I-I’m just glad all this is over.”

This let the puzzle-solver speechless. He had heard of tragic stories - his own life could be considered one - but this took the cake.

“Is there anything I could do to support Ms. Fey?”, he finally asked Phoenix.

“I’m afraid not, Professor. She managed to grieve, but I suspect that any mention of the incident could reopen these flesh wounds.”

“Then I will refrain from mentioning it.”, Layton said with great wisdom, “Thank you for sharing this with me, Mr. Wright.”

“You’re welcome, Professor. It can’t hurt to share these with others. But now you need to tell me more about your recent adventures, too!”

“Well, you see…”

While the man with the famous top hat and his trustworthy assistant detailed their adventures to a really attentive Phoenix, the girls began discussing the Feys’ hometown of Kurain.

“You see, Pearly and I live in Kurain Village, in the Californian mountains.”, Maya said, “Even though, I’ve been in Los Angeles more often than not these last few years.”

“Oh, and what is your village like, Maya?”, Flora asked, quite curiously, “Is it like a traditional village?”

“Yes, very much. You see, we members of the Fey clan are specialized in spirit channeling.”, the future Master of said village explained.

“S-Spirit channeling? Really?!”, both of the young Englishwomen gasped in surprise, “That is quite a surprise!”

“Isn’t it?”, she teased playfully, “Most people are surprised the first time they hear it. But even more so the first time they see it!”

_Hmm, should Mystic Maya really be revealing these things…? I’m pretty sure it’s strictly forbidden…_ Pearl wondered as her cousin began to explain the finer workings of the Kurain Channeling Technique for a little while.

“But how comes that the spiritual energy can travel back and forth between the world of the living and the world of the dead?”, Espella asked, having understood everything the future Master had explained

“Hmm…” _Good question… I never really thought about that…_ Maya realized she had absolutely no clue whatsoever, and thus, no way to answer.

“The legend says that it flows in the minds of the mediums. Their own power would gather at one point and draw the spirit of the deceased, like a magnet.”, Pearl took over as she understood that her cousin wouldn’t be answering any time soon. In fact, the pretzel-haired girl had always been much more knowledgeable about Kurain and its tradition and Maya, thanks to her mother (even if it came at the price of a lost childhood). On the other hand, Maya, even when she was Pearl’s age, was way more cultured about the outside world, thanks to Mia’s life in the city.

“I see! That makes sense!”, the Labyrinthian Great Witch Bezella exclaimed as the youngest Fey finished talking. Maya let out a small sigh of relief.

_Phew… I won’t be mocked for my lack of knowledge of my own village’s traditions today!_

“Your powers are amazing, you two!”, Flora added cheerfully, “I understand how it helps Mr. Wright!”

“Thanks, that’s really kind of you.”, Maya replied genuinely, “It’s true that it helped Nick plenty of times, even though he’d be able to do well on his own. Right, Pearly?”

Pearl didn’t answer.

“Pearly? Oh, Earth to Pearly?”

“A-Ah! M-Mystic Maya…”, Maya snapped her of her thoughts, “W-What were you saying, sorry I didn’t hear.”

“Uh-uh… Were you even listening or looking at the cute boy over there?”, a knowing grin found its way on the young woman’s face as Pearl began to sweat intensely.

“N-No, no! N-Not at all!”, she protested vigorously, “I… I was just… uh, watching the piles of books?”

“Really? Well, that’s one lame excuse if I’ve ever heard one, Pearly! You should have learned how to bluff from Nick!”

“I-I’m not lying!”, Pearl said before her cousin turned towards Phoenix.

“Nick, could I have your Magatama one second?”

“Huh? Hmm, yeah, sure. There you go.”, the lawyer said as he took out the green gemstone from his pocket and handed it to its prior owner. _What does she plan to do with this exactly…? Hmm, I should keep an eye on her, you never know…_

“Thanks Nick!”, she said before turning back to the other girls, “You see, this is a Magatama, a gemstone really important to Kurain’s history. This one here, has been filled with spiritual power by none other than Pearly herself. And it has one really interesting feature…”

“Mystic Maya! You wouldn’t!”, Pearl exclaimed. She knew exactly where this was going and didn’t like it one bit.

Fortunately for her, she had nearly shouted this last statement, and the three men talking on the other side of the table immediately turned around.

_Just what the hell are you doing, Maya…?_ Phoenix thought as he stood up.

“Ms. Fey, I’ll take back what’s mine, if you don’t mind.”, he said and gave his girlfriend an unapproving look, “This is _not_ a toy.”

“Roh, you’re no fun, Nick! I was about to learn whether or not Pearly wants to date Luke!”, she explained, hoping that it would convince him to let her keep it for a while longer. She got a reaction, but not the one she expected.

“What t-…?! Maya! Please do not use my Magatama for such trivial matters!”, he protested rather angrily, “C’mon, YOU are the oldest cousin, not a five-year-old! Now. The Magatama, please.”

She handed him the green gemstone and began to pout. The defense attorney put it back in his pocket and Pearl let out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding.

She looked at the blue-wearing young boy and noticed he was blushing heavily and tried to hide his face with his cap.

_C-Close call! She would have caught me for sure with the Magatama… Thank you Mr. Nick!_

“Well… I’m afraid I won’t be able to show you, but this Magatama that Nick has is actually a lie detector!”

“L-Lie detector?!”, Espella and Flora gasped once more. Getting used to Kurain’s many mysterious secrets would be tough…

“Yeah! If you ask somebody something and they lie while you hold it, some locks appear to inform you that they’re hiding something!”, she explained.

“That is powerful!”, the Saint Mysterian said, “I never thought such a thing could exist!”

“Hmm, Maya?”, Espella called her, “Why didn’t Mr. Wright use this object in Labyrinthia? This could have helped a lot!”

“Well… We should have _tried_ , but it wouldn’t have changed anything.”, Maya replied, “You see, the Magatama only reveals secrets you are conscious of hiding. No one had any idea of what was going on at the time, so it wouldn’t have worked.”

History would prove her wrong, but she didn’t know that, and probably didn’t need to.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t show you with Pearly’s OBVIOUS lie…!”, she continued, “Huh, Pearly?”

The spiritual genius bit her thumb before speaking again.

“N-No… Y-You’re mistaken, Mystic Maya! I don’t want to daite with Mr. Luke!”

The mispronunciation of the word made Maya laugh and she ruffled her cousin’s hair gently.

“You know I’m only teasing you, Pearly. And it’s true that if I were your age, I’d have a liking in Luke too!”

She had said that exaggeratingly loud to make sure the Professor’s assistant would hear it. It made everyone laugh but the two youngest as Phoenix patted Luke’s shoulder slightly. The poor boy was so embarrassed, his cheeks were as red as Edgeworth’s suit.

“My boy, no need to feel embarrassed, I’m certain Maya is only teasing you.”, Layton told his assistant gently.

“The Professor’s right, Luke, you know her: she likes to tease.”, Phoenix agreed, “And she’s not wrong actually, you yourself called Pearls cute when you first introduced yourself to her, didn’t you?”

Going against his own words, the lawyer went for his pocket and fiddled with what was inside.

Surprisingly, Luke’s embarrassment disappeared as he replied confidently.

“That is right, and I continue to think so. It is a gentleman’s duty to respect all ladies, after all!”, he said all proudly.

“Hmm, right. You aren’t the Professor’s apprentice for nothing, I guess!”, Phoenix said, making it look like he had believed that. Because actually…

_If you thought I’d buy a lie like this, Luke… you’d probably be right… But if you thought my Magatama would buy a lie like this, then you’d be highly mistaken!_ Phoenix thought as the sound of five psyche-locks echoed in his ears.

“I’m trying my best to become the Professor’s successor! It wouldn’t do if I disrespected ladies, would it?”

“You’re right, my boy. Respect is the most important trait of a gentleman. Care and hospitality are also very important, especially when you receive guests, like we do.”, Layton assured him.

“Then I know what I’m gonna do!”, Luke stood up and went towards the ladies, “Pearl? Would you mind following me? I’m going to show you the room you’ll be staying in.”

“H-Huh?! H-Hmm, yes, sure… I-I’d love to!”, she said, not making huge efforts to hide neither her surprise not her recurring embarrassment.

She jumped to her feet and began to follow the young boy. A last look towards her legal guardian showed her winking gently at her. Pearl gave her a small smile before disappearing in the staircase.

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 11:29 AM**  
**Professor Layton’s Apartment**  
**Luke’s Room**

“There we are: my room.”, Luke said triumphantly as the two kids entered.

“You have a really tidy room, Luke!”, Pearl said as she scanned the place. There were many books here as well, a desk with some pens and a few files as well as two beds, “And it is so clean too!”

“Heh, thanks Pearl. I try to keep it as clean as possible in case we have guests.”, he explained, “I made the right choice, apparently.”

“Yes, that is true! So, I’ll be staying in your room?”

“Indeed. If it doesn’t bother you, of course!”

“No, not at all. Thank you Luke!”

“Don’t mention it, it is my duty as a gentleman!”, the boy stated and smiled to his new friend, “Actually, do you want me to move to another room, or is it all right?”

“W-What?! N-No, of course it’s fine!!”, the American exclaimed in astonishment, “It’s your room Luke! It’s not up to me to decide this!”

“Allow me to disagree, Pearl! I believe I must put our invitees before myself. Especially when they are cute ladies like you.”, he said kindly and caused the spirit medium to turn red.

“Thank you, Luke.”, she whispered shyly.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and… Allow me to introduce myself more properly, actually! My name is Luke Triton, pleased to meet you, Pearl!”. He extended his right hand for Pearl to shake.

“Pearl Fey, but you already knew that…”, she shook his hand softly and smiled at her host.

_Luke is really cute… and nice… and sweet… and adorable…_ Maya’s cousin found herself enumerating the many qualities of her new friend… and found many!

“Well, I’m going to get bring your suitcase here, okay?”, he said after letting go of her hand.

“L-Luke, no! I’ll do it myse-“, Pearl began but didn’t even have time to finish before Layton’s long-time assistant was gone from the room. She heard the footsteps in the stairs and realized that she wouldn’t be stopping him on his endeavor.

_But he’s stubborn! Like Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!_

Now alone in Luke’s office of sorts, the channeler sat down on the bed she thought was the one she’d be sleeping in as she waited for the room’s owner to come back from downstairs. Surely enough, she heard footsteps in the stairs again after a minute.

“H-Here… I-I’m back!”, Luke said as he breathed heavily and sweat dripped from his forehead. He put the American’s suitcase slowly down before falling on his bed.

“Huh? What’s wrong, Luke? You don’t seem so well…” _D-Did he do it with only one hand or something?_

“No, no, I’m fine… No need to worry…” _This suitcase was heavy! W-What in the world did Pearl put in there?!_

“Anyway, thank you, Luke.”, Pearl told him smilingly, “This was very kind and gallant of you. I still think you didn’t have to, but…”

“It is fine, Pearl, don’t worry! It is a gentleman’s duty to help a lady in need!”

She thought about that for a little - and realized that she could not have been considered “in need” per say - but decided not to add anything: he wanted to help, and it was his right.

“Hmm, I was wondering, Pearl…”, Luke began, “What exactly do you do? I’ve heard Mr. Wright said you helped him, but I doubt you are old enough to be a lawyer?”

“Tee-hee! No, of course not!”, she giggled adorably, “I’m a spirit medium! Some women in the Fey family have the ability to channel the spirit of dead people.”

“I see… This is really intriguing!”, the boy said with genuine interest.

“You believe me, Luke?”, Pearl asked. A majority of people didn’t believe the Kurain Channeling Technique to be anything but a hoax until they saw it in action. But Luke didn’t seem to be like “a majority of people”, at least not in Pearl’s eyes…

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I believe you?”, he wondered, as if there was absolutely nothing to doubt.

“W-Well… Most people think we are crooks and that channeling spirits is impossible…”

“Eheh, you know, Pearl, I’ve seen far stranger things with my own eyes!”, Luke said with a small grin, “I’ve learnt to believe what seems the less possible! I guess that’s due to my experience with the Professor.”

“Really? And what is it you do with Mr. Layton?”, the young Fey inquired, “I’ve heard you are doing great things!”

“W-Well, I’m only the Professor’s assistant… nothing extraordinary. I try my best to be useful to him in any way possible to become a true gentleman one day!”, once again, his eyes shined bright as he mentioned the word. Pearl gave him a smile of encouragement before speaking up again.

“You already are a gentleman, Luke. You are very polite and kind, doesn’t that count?”

“Thank you Pearl. Indeed, I try to always remain polite, like the Professor would do!”

“You really seem to idealize Mr. Layton, right?”, Pearl asked and he nodded.

“Yes, very much. The Professor accepted me as his assistant ever since I was a really young boy and showed me how to behave.”, he said, his voice cracking a little as he mentioned his past with the puzzle aficionado, “I don’t want to let his beliefs as a gentleman be forgotten!”

_Luke is truly determined to become like the Mr. Layton… Like Mr. Nick with Mystic Mia._

“And I’m sure you’ll succeed!”, Pearl said joyfully, “We need more boys like you, Luke.”

Pearl was only ten but her wisdom could sometimes be compared to that of people who had lived a long life and seen many things. She had done neither of these things yet - that’s why she had accepted to go on this trip in the first place - but it already seemed like she was ready to face it all.

_And we need more young girls like you, Pearl…_ Luke thought as the medium’s kind words echoed in his mind.

He would succeed. If not for him, for Pearl Fey.

“Thank you Pearl.”, he told her and gave her a warm smile. Pearl was sure she spotted a tear forming under his eyes but didn’t say anything, “Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey are truly lucky to have you by their side.”

He stood up and sat next to his guest in the second bed and took her hand. Pearl felt a strange but pleasant feeling as he did so and all of her body relaxed.

“I only try to help them as much as I can, you see. They are really important to me.”

“Maya is your cousin, right?”

“Yes, but she’s so much more than that to me. Mystic Maya is my last family, and I love her so, so much. Mr. Nick is also so kind to me, I try to help him the most I possibly can. I owe him that much.”, the young girl said, holding back some sobs of her own.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Pearl.”, Luke said and wrapped his left arm around her small frame, “But I know Mr. Wright and Maya are great people. And if you say you do the best you can for them, you’ll always be comfortable with them.”

“You’re right. They are the best people there is… I’m so glad they finally got together too!”

Luke jumped back in shock at the statement. Pearl looked at him strangely and wondered if she had said anything she shouldn’t have.

“M-Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey got together?!”, he exclaimed, “That’s news to me!”

“Ah, I guess they didn’t say anything yet…”, the loop-haired girl said, “Well, now you know!”

“Indeed… But now that you say that, I had actually wondered if they were a couple the first time I saw them. The Professor too, from what he told me.”, Luke remarked after some thought, “It’s not that big of a surprise, now that I think about it.”

“Yeah! Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya were SO made for each other, I couldn’t stand them hiding their feelings!”

“Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya, you say?”, the boy wondered as he realized it wasn’t the first time Pearl had called Wright and his assistant by these names, “Are these the nicknames you gave them, Pearl?”

“Well… yes and no, I guess?”, she replied, “I call Mr. Nick like that because Mystic Maya calls him Nick. I always thought she had given him a great nickname, so I decided to call him that too.”

Pearl didn’t actually know that Maya had gotten the nickname from someone else as well, but that didn’t really have any importance.

“As for Mystic Maya, well, since she’s a member of the Fey clan, I must refer to her as ‘Mystic’ Maya. Even more so because she’s the future Master!”

“R-Really? T-Then, should I call you Mystic Pearl?”, Luke said, a tad panicked. He hoped he had not broken any rules by calling her so casually. It wouldn’t get him any gentleman points, after all.

All he got as an answer was Pearl chuckling.

“No, of course not! You are a friend, Luke, no need for that!”, she sent him a reassuring look and a bright smile.

Luke sighed in relief as voices made themselves heard in the hallway…

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 11:51 AM**  
**Professor Layton’s Apartment**  
**Upstairs Hallway**

“There are three bedrooms here.”, Layton stated, “I imagine Luke will want Pearl to sleep in his room, and Flora and Espella have slept together since they got here. Do you mind sleeping in the same room?”

Pearl and Luke exited the latter’s room and immediately noticed Phoenix and Maya sending each other a funny look. They grinned to each other before exploding in laughter.

“Hmm, Mr. Wright, is something wrong?”, the Professor asked the lawyer, visibly confused by his two guests’ behavior.

“Professor! Why would Mr. Wright and Maya have a problem with sharing a room?! They are so obviously a couple!”, Flora pointed out as the two kids processed what was happening.

_Hmm, it seems like there was some kind of misunderstanding…_ Pearl thought as her two fellow Americans finally managed to control their laughing.

“A couple you say?”, Layton wondered, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

Maya finally spoke up as Phoenix almost choked in his attempt to calm down and look _somewhat_ mature.

“Flora is right, Professor.”, the spirit medium confirmed Flora’s words, “Nick and I got together recently. We of course don’t mind sleeping together.”

“I-Is that so? Well, you have my sincerest congratulations.”, he said genuinely.

“Thank you Professor.”, the two lovers said at the same time before Phoenix added, “It’s all thanks to Pearls here. It probably never would have happened if it wasn’t for her insistence and belief in us.”

“We want a kiss Mr. Nick!”, Pearl blurted out then covered her hand as the couple looked at them in disbelief.

_Why did I say that?!_

“Pearly!”, Maya exclaimed as she blushed furiously, “I-I’m not sure this is the right place for this!”

“It is fine, Maya. I believe some love cannot hurt anyone.”, Layton disagreed, “Feel free to do as you wish.”

“P-Professor!”, she gasped, “T-That isn’t like you at all! I’m shocked!”

“Well, I believe it is a gentleman’s duty to let a lady express her feelings. I believe Luke, Flora and Espella would agree.”

“Maya.”, Phoenix whispered to her ear, “Don’t tell me you are ashamed of me, huh?”

His tone was obviously playful. He taunted her to get her to react.

_Could I really say no to a kiss to Nick? No, I don’t think so…_

And so, Maya sent a final smirk to her near-perfect boyfriend before their lips got closer and closer… until they finally met. It had not been their first kiss (and far from it!) but it was the first time they really did it with an audience.

But it didn’t matter.

When you loved someone as much as Maya Fey loved Phoenix Wright, it didn’t matter.

When you loved someone as much as Phoenix Wright loved Maya Fey, it didn’t matter.

After a minute that seemed like an hour for the two lovers, they broke their kiss. Five pairs of eyes were observing them gently, but the only ones they could possibly see were the ones of their other half. Blue and brown. The color differed but the passion in them was of the same kind. Loving eyes, to put it simply, although what they conveyed was a lot more complex.

“I love you, Maya.”, Phoenix said softly.

“Me too, Nick. Forever.”

“Forever.”

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 12:06 AM**  
**Professor Layton’s Apartment**  
**Luke’s Room**

After the romantic moment for the two loving Americans, the Professor showed them their room and they settled their stuff.

Flora asked Maya to come with her to her room to get to know each other more and discuss what the latter did in more detail.

Layton had proposed the remaining people to have another cup of tea but Luke declined, suggesting that Pearl and he went back to his room to chat some more. The spirit medium was pleased by this proposal and was delighted to hear that the Professor didn’t mind. And so, Phoenix, Espella and Layton went back downstairs and further discussed the aftermath of their Labyrinthian adventures.

So now, Luke and Pearl were back where they had both been a few minutes before and the young girl sat right back down on the guest bed.

“So where did we leave off, Pearl?”, Luke asked as he closed the door.

“Hmm, we were talking about the nicknames I gave Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya.”

“Ah, yes! You’ve got to tell me more about your adventures together, though!”, he said, his curiosity overcoming him.

“Well, our ‘adventures’ truly are Mr. Nick’s cases, really.”, she replied, “Mr. Nick is amazing, he always finds a way to save the day even when everything seems lost! He trusts his clients to the very end and always wins!”

Pearl never missed a chance to praise the work of the man she loved the most. She didn’t understand everything, obviously - not even Wright did - but found it fascinating.

“It’s true that Mr. Wright is a great lawyer.”, Luke agreed, “I saw him at work in Labyrinthia and the way he defended his clients, especially Espella was amazing. He even saved you cousin there, you know!”

“He did? They never told me about that.”

“Well, Ms. Fey had been arrested for witchcraft and was put on trial. Mr. Wright took her defense and proved her innocence.”, the boy trailed off for a bit, lowering his face before continuing, “But unfortunately, she still ended up in the flames… But even then… Mr. Wright was here to comfort me when I thought I had lost someone really important.”

“But in the end it was all a fake, right?”, Pearl stated, wondering why her new friend was suddenly so emotional, “Everyone was all right!”

“Y-Yes…” _I-I… I still can’t forgive myself for not trusting Ms. Fey during her trial… I-I want to be a gentleman but I couldn’t even trust a lady in distress… How is that gentleman behavior?!_

Luke teared up, letting drop some tears he was ashamed of showing the young girl. What if it hadn’t been just a fake, what if the sentences had been real…? He could have sent his new friend’s only family to the flames. Maya had assured him it was no big deal since everyone had made it safe in the end, but deep down, he knew it was just her optimistic and kind behavior saying that. But with Pearl now beside him, he couldn’t forgive himself.

Pearl looked at him and wondered what had gotten into him. Luke didn’t seem the type of boy to cry, or so she thought. She searched through her robes for a handkerchief, but when she found none, she decided to dry his tears herself.

“There, don’t cry Luke. You are way cuter when you smile.”, she told him as she ran her thumb on his cheeks, “I don’t know why you are crying Luke, but I support you.”

_Luke is definitely not the kind of boy to get into such a state for nothing… If he’s crying like this, there must be a reason._ Pearl deduced. _Whatever it is, it is hurting him._

“Th-Thank you, Pearl… I really appreciate that.”, Luke said as he calmed down a tad.

“No worries. Isn’t it a gentlewoman duty to help a young boy in distress?”, Pearl asked him playfully, “More seriously… You are my friend, Luke; of course I going to help you.”

“Thanks Pearl. It’s nice to know I have such a good friend.”, his newly-found smile brought a smile of her own on the spirit medium’s face as they resumed where they had left off.

“So, you need to tell me exactly what you do with Mr. Layton!”

“Well… The Professor and I solve mysteries, pretty much.”, he began explaining, “Whenever there is a strange occurrence or a mystery left unsolved by Scotland Yard, the Professor always proposes his help!”

“Mr. Layton is a very kind man!”, she stated and Luke nodded.

“Really. Everything we’ve seen was not always easy to face, but he always helped those who were the most affected. Flora for example.”

“Really?”, Pearl wondered, “You met Ms. Flora while solving a mystery?”

“Hmm… I promised the Professor we wouldn’t tell this to strangers… But you are my friend, Pearl, and I trust you.”, the boy said to his guest, “You see, Flora lived in a village called St. Mystere. The Professor received a letter that said that a treasure could be found in the village. It was his will, you see. So we went, looking for the treasure and to solve the mystery: the mystery of the Golden Apple.”

“A treasure? The ‘Golden Apple’? That seems mysterious indeed!”, her interest was clearly piqued by the story Luke was telling her.

“Well, we investigated the town a little, and ended up meeting Flora. She lived alone in a giant tower. However, another man, the Professor’s archenemy, was also looking for the treasure. It happened that the key to finding the treasure was Flora herself… The man who had died was her father, you see?”

“That’s sad…” _So Ms. Flora lost her father too… I wonder if anyone here still has their father…_

“Indeed. But to make sure his daughter would never be left alone; he had some robots fabricated. They acted as the villagers of St. Mystere.”

“Robots? You mean, they were not human?!”

“No they weren’t. And the issue resided here: the way to find the treasure - Flora’s father’s riches - was to put a smile on his daughter’s face. The Professor managed to do that when he saved her, and thus located the treasure.”

“Really?! So you’ve become rich then?!”

“No. The Professor didn’t take it.”

“What? He didn’t?”, Pearl wondered what it all meant. He had been the one to find the treasure, why didn’t he take it?

“The condition for taking the treasure was the immediate shutdown of all the robots. It would mean ending the life of everyone Flora ever knew. We couldn’t do that.”, he explained to a still astonished Pearl.

“I see… That was very noble of you. And so Flora became your friend?”

“Yes, you’re right. She agreed to come a bit with us, but we quickly befriended each other. And since then, she assists the Professor and I on most of our adventures!”

“That’s great! You have made a good friend and didn’t even have to sacrifice the villagers to do so! But what if someone finds the treasure and claims it for themselves?”

“It can’t happen.”, Luke said straightforwardly, “As I said, Flora is the key to finding the treasure. You see, since the very beginning, the thing we were seeking - the Golden Apple -, was Flora herself. She was the treasure her father had left behind. The riches meant nothing, hence why anyone who would take them would shut the villagers down.”

“I see! Flora’s father wanted to make sure she’d be left in good care! I understand!”, the American was visibly proud of her deducing, even if she hadn’t done much more than listening.

“The details are a little more complex than that… I mean, we were almost squished by a Ferris wheel, we exposed a phony inspector, the Professor paraglided his way to the ground from a tower at least a hundred meters high…”, Luke listed a few of the extraordinary things that had happened to him and Layton in St. Mystere. This made Pearl wonder if what was happening to her, her cousin and Phoenix was not just anything usual. Save the spirit channeling part.

“Well, it seems like your adventures are way more interesting than mine!”, Pearl said, in all fairness, to her friend, “My everyday life with Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are boring compared to what you and Mr. Layton do!”

“Don’t say that Pearl. What you do with Mr. Wright is very noble and interesting.”, he reassured her, “I mean, the investigations, the trials with all the tension… It must really be something else!”

“Hmm, it’s true that it’s intense, I’ll give you that.”, she conceded, “Mr. Nick finds himself in tough spots all the time! He has to turn things around at the last minute!”

“That would indeed match what Mr. Wright was doing in Labyrinthia…”, Luke thought, “But hey, as long as it works! If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, as they say! Mr. Wright seems to be the type of person to be guided by his belief and his instincts, rather than by obviousness and straight logic. This explains why he is so complementary with the Professor.”

As the young boy finished his sentence, someone knocked on the door.

“Oh, I’ll go see who it is.”, the room’s occupant said as he stood up from the bed.

He turned the doorknob and noticed Professor Layton and Phoenix standing on the other side.

“Professor! Mr. Wright! What is the matter?”

“Flora, Espella and I are going to take Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey on a visit of London. I was wondering if you wanted to come with, my boy.”, the gentleman with the top-hat asked his assistant.

“Yes, of course. I’d love to, Professor.”, he accepted immediately. After all, he was pretty knowledgeable about the English capital himself.

“Want to come with us, Pearls?”, Phoenix asked the spirit medium who had come to stand next to her friend, “I believe you wanted to visit Big Ben, right?”

“Yay! Of course, Mr. Nick!”, she accepted on the spot too, and even more cheerfully and Luke.

“Then everyone is onboard, that is surely nice.”, Layton commented, “I propose we get going, then.”

“Fine with me, Professor. The girls are already waiting outside.”, the lawyer said then turned towards the two kids, “Are the two young lovers ready? London awaits!”

“Mr. Nick!”, Pearl exclaimed angrily as the defense attorney chuckled foolishly.

“Oh, c’mon, you harassed Maya and I for months! Call it payback!”, Phoenix defended himself funnily but ran away when the little channeler rolled up her sleeve and curled up her right hand into a threatening fist.

_Uh-oh…! Better run away before I get his with “The Slap 2.0, the Return”!_

* * *

**April 9, 2019, 9:27 PM**  
**Professor Layton’s Apartment**  
**Luke’s Room**

“So what did you think of London, Pearl?”, Luke wondered as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“It was great! Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, London Bridge…”, Pearl listed the different places they had visited, “London is an amazing city!”

“Right? It’s a fine city to live in, indeed. It must be quite the change for you, compared to the village you live in.”

“Yes, you’re right. It’s like night and day, actually. Kurain Village is in the middle of the mountains, and there are relatively few habitants.”, she said, “To be in such a big city… Believe me, it is quite a change. But I’m glad I got to see all these monuments! I’m glad Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya brought me here. It’s thanks to them I was able to come here and make a find a great friend in you, Luke.”

_To think that until I met Mr. Nick, I didn’t even know that there was something beyond Kurain Village… And now I’m in London, an entire ocean apart from home…!_

“Thank you Pearl. I’m glad I got to meet you too.”, he said genuinely, “But what do you plan to do in the future?”

“Hmm, well… I will have to assist Mystic Maya during her training to become Master. And when she does become Master, I’ll need to be by her side too!”, the spirit medium explained, “But I also need to help Mr. Nick! He often needs the help of the spirit of deceased people, so I must remain by his side, too!”

“I see… It sounds like you have got many things to do, do you now?”

“Pretty much. But it’s fine! As long as I can help Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya, I’m ready to work all day long!”, Pearl proclaimed, visibly very serious.

“That’s really unselfish of you, Pearl.”, Luke told his guest, “You are a very caring young girl, Pearl. Mr. Wright and your cousin are lucky to have you with them.”

“Tee-hee! Thank you Luke!”, she giggled as he praised her, “You know Luke, I’m really happy to have been able to meet you. It’s the first time I meet someone my age who is as kind as you are.”

_‘The first time’, she says?_ The Professor’s assistant wondered. _But Pearl is too nice to be alone, right? Hmm… Better word my question carefully here…_

“You’ve never met someone our age ‘as kind as I am’?”, he asked, “But what about the kids in Kurain? There must be some nice people there, too, right?”

The pretzel-haired girl didn’t reply right away. Luke wondered if he had said anything wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a soft sob coming from Pearl.

_Argh, what have I said?! I knew I was walking on thin ice!_

“Wh-What’s wrong, Pearl?! A-Are you all right?”, Luke panicked as he got out of his bed and got to hers.

“I-I’m fine… Don’t worry about me, Luke…”, she said, holding back some more tears. She looked pitiful, and Luke hated to see her like this.

“No, Pearl. It is a gentleman’s duty to help a lady in distress.”, he stated in an attempt to console her, “Tell me, what’s wrong? Is it related to Kurain?”

“… Y-Yes… Y-You see… I never made friends with the kids in Kurain…”, she managed to utter difficultly, “My mother… S-She is a criminal, you see…?”

_That is what Mr. Wright told the Professor this morning… But how can a soul as pure as Pearl have a criminal for a mother? That doesn’t really make sense…_

“She wanted me to become the Master… A-And so… S-She tried to kill Mystic Maya…!”, emotions were becoming to overcome the young spirit medium. Luke thought it would be better not to say anything and chose to pull her into a hug. After all, actions often spoke louder than words.

“And during my c-childhood… S-She always prevented me from p-playing with the other kids… T-The only one I had by my side… was M-Mystic Maya… But she tried to take her away from me too!!! Damn Kurain! Damn this accursed Master position! Damn all of them! I never asked for all of this!! Why can’t they just die and leave me and Mystic Maya alone!?!”

And there, she broke down.

She had gone over her limit. She had been able to hold everything in for her cousin’s sake: Maya had had her fair share of problems to deal with; but now, she just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Luke brought her closer, feeling her tears falling on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he whispered something to her ear.

“You don’t need to cry, Pearl, everything is going to be okay.”, he said in a reassuring tone, “You mustn’t let anger get the better of you. You must always look to the future, there is no need to look back to the past. You are a great girl, Pearl, the best I’ve ever encountered. You must trust me; everything is going to be alright.”

“B-But…!”, the little spiritualist managed to say after a long moment of muteness, “T-They’ll never let me or Mystic Maya alone!”

“Pearl, you fail to understand the situation.”

“W-What…?”

“Of course, some people all not well-intentioned. From what I’ve learnt, the Fey family is riddled with these people. But then, what must you do? Focus on these people? No, obviously not. You must focus on the ones you love, and who love you back.”, Luke said, his words frank, but both truthful and meaningful, “There will always be people who want to hurt you, but there will always be people who love you, Pearl. You have me, as a friend… but you especially have Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey, as your family. These two are the lights you must follow, Pearl. They will guide you towards a happy future, I know it. It might be tough from time to time, but I know it will happen. You just need to trust me, Pearl. Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey love you from the bottom of their heart, they’ll always be there for you. And so will I.”

He had finished his long monologue and found the spirit medium to be utterly speechless. She tighten her grip on his pajamas and hugged him even closer.

After a few more minutes, Luke realized that Pearl’s crying had stopped. He decided to pull away and looked at her in the eyes.

“Pearl. Can you make me a promise?”, he asked her, “I want you to promise me that you’ll tell me about all of your struggles from now on, okay? Even when you go back to the United States, I want you to either call me to send me a letter to tell me what’s going on. Is that all right with you?”

“I… I… I promise, Luke.”, Pearl said shook the hand Luke had extended for her. Their small hands held each other for a few seconds, warming each other and setting their promise in stone.

_Luke is right. I must trust him as well as Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick, and not focus on the people who want to hurt them, however the emotional weight I might have given them. My future is mine to forge, but I cannot do it alone… My success will depend on how much I trust them to help me, on how much faith I put in them…_

* * *

**April 12, 2019, 8:08 AM**  
**London, England**  
**London International Airport**

Every good thing eventually come to an end, right?

“Well, I wish you the best of luck for your upcoming cases, Mr. Wright.”, Layton told the attorney on the tarmac, “You are welcome to visit us anytime.”

“Thank you Professor. You’ve shown us great conviviality.”, Phoenix replied honestly.

“But of course, Mr. Wright. It is a gentleman’s duty to welcome his friends kindly.”

_I am actually glad we met the Professor, no matter the weirdness of the circumstances surrounding our first meeting…_

“This training is going to be a piece of cake for you, Maya!”, Flora said enthusiastically.

“Flora is right, Maya! You are going to succeed, I am certain of it!”, Espella added, as confident as her friend.

“Eheh, thank you girls.”, Maya said smilingly, “It’s been nice seeing you. I’ll be back soon, I promise! Whenever my training leaves me some free time, we’ll make another trip!”

_Espella and Flora really are kindhearted girls. It had been a while since I had such a nice time with girls!_

“So… I guess this is goodbye, then.”, Luke said melancholically.

“G-Goodbye…”, Pearl repeated lowly, “B-But I don’t want to leave you, Luke!”

The spirit medium began to cry and jumped in her friend’s arms. He caught her with ease, as if hugging Pearl Fey came naturally to him.

“It’s all right, Pearl. We will see each other again.”, he reassured her, “I don’t know when it will be, but I will definitely see you again.”

That seemed to have recomforted her somewhat and at least the tears were gone.

“Thank you, Luke. I will see you soon.”

She showed him a smile that warmed his heart before planting a small kiss on his right cheek. She chuckled adorably afterwards while Luke was blushing furiously.

“Too bad I didn’t get a picture of that!”, Maya said behind them, “That was quite romantical!”

“Mystic Maya!”, Pearl protested playfully.

“Attention, the flight I-743 to Los Angeles will soon depart. We ask all passengers to board the plane.”

“Well, we will have to be going.”, Phoenix said as the flight attendant finished their message. “See you soon, guys!”

“Cheerio! See you soon!”, the four locals said as their American friends turned away and began to walk up the stairs to the plane.

_Pearl, I’m so glad I got to meet you. You are an amazing person and one who deserves all the best. I’m sure we will see each other soon and I’m also certain that you’ll have realized that the best is awaiting for you._

_Until then, farewell… Pearl Fey._

* * *

**April 12, 2019, 8:12 AM**  
**Flight I-743 to Los Angeles**  
**Second-Class Area**

“Still no first-class, huh, Nick?”, Maya said grinningly as they sat down in their seats.

“Not yet. I’ll need to take a few more cases once we’re home to afford these next time.”

“Haha, I’m sure you’ll get a big case soon, Nick! But hey, look!”, the oldest cousin noticed their friends waving at them from outside and began to wave herself. Phoenix, who was the furthest away from the window, got closer and waved a final goodbye to their English friends.

Meanwhile, Pearl looked at Luke in the distance and noticed they were both looking at each other. She let a final tear fall down but as the engines began to heat up, she knew tears were useless.

“You’ll see him again soon, Pearls.”, Phoenix said as he patted her on the shoulder, “And when you do, you’ll tell yourself that the wait was worth it.”

“Nick is right, Pearly. It’s tough to be separated from your friends, but I know you’ll manage. You are a strong girl, Pearly. The strongest I know.”, her cousin said as she ruffled her light-brown hair.

“From her lover, you mean?”, the defense attorney joked.

“M-Mr. Nick!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! No punching the elderly!”, he said and put his hands up in surrender, “But you know I’ll be teasing you 24/7, huh? Nah, I won’t Pearls, I’m just glad you found a great friend.”

“Thanks. Thank you, to you two…”, Pearl said as the plane got off the ground.

_“Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey love you from the bottom of their heart, they’ll always be there for you. And so will I.” …_ Luke’s words echoed in the girl’s mind. _Luke, I’m so glad I got to meet you. You are an amazing person and one who deserves all the best. I’m sure we will see each other soon and when we do, I’ll show you I kept my promise to you._

_Until then, farewell… Luke Triton._

**Author's Note:**

> It's most often tough to find good pairings among two different fandoms, but Pearl x Luke works the best, in my opinion. I hope you liked the sweetness of these two along Phoenix, Maya, Layton and the two girls! It's a shame we didn't get neither Pearl nor Flora in the crossover, though... Anyway, I hope I'll be able to publish the first few chapters of the main story soon (it might already be up by the time you read this, actually) and get this show on the road! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
